The invention concerns a device for the treatment of substrates comprising a fluid container filled with a treatment fluid, wherein at least one substrate receiving device and one lifting device for the lifting and lowering of the substrate receiving device is provided, the lifting device arranged laterally at the container and having parts positioned above the container and above the treatment fluid.
Devices of the aforementioned kind are known from DE 44 13 077 A1 and DE 195 46 990 A1 of the applicant of this present patent application and are also described in the German patent applications DE 196 16 402.8, DE 196 15 969.2, DE 196 37 875.3 and DE 195 37 879.2 of the same applicant, which have not been published as of the filing date of this application. In these devices, the lifting device is positioned laterally at the fluid container. The parts of the lifting device that support the substrate receiving devices immersed in the treatment fluid, protrude into an area above the tank and above the treatment fluid. Because the treatment fluid contains chemicals, the vapors of these chemicals are present above the surface of the treatment fluid and, in particular, also in the area of the lifting device. Especially when the lifting device is enclosed by a housing, these vapors accumulate in the area of the lifting device and inside the housing.
The components of the lifting device that are being immersed into the treatment fluid, are coated or covered by a material, for example, plastic, to prevent the contact of the components of the lifting device, commonly comprised of stainless steel or aluminum, with the treatment fluid and the chemicals contained therein that otherwise would corrode the stainless steel or aluminum materials. However, it is not possible that all components of the lifting device outside of the treatment fluid are coated with a protective layer, such as for instance, connections that require a precise assembly with small tolerances or components that are movable relative to one another. At least these parts and surfaces of the lifting device are exposed to the vapor and corroded by it. Therefore, the service life of these lifting devices is short.
From the documents JP 4-157724 A2, JP 1-2655519 A2 and JP 6-84876 A2 devices are known wherein at least one fluid container is completed enclosed in a housing into which clean air is blown in from the top and is removed at the bottom or laterally.
From the documents JP 3-258380 A2, JP 7-273079 A2 and 5-129268 A2 devices are furthermore known that are provided with an air removal or vapor removal suction device.
Based on this, the object of the invention is to improve a device for the treatment of substrates of the aforementioned kind in a way that a longer service life for the lifting device is achieved and the device is protected from chemical vapors.